Moving On: A Drabble Collection
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: This is a drabble collection about the trio era characters after the war ends. This is written for the Pick A List Competition and the Favorite Era Boot Camp. There will be a different character in every chapter. There may be romance in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You do not really need to read A Haunted Kiss first before you read this story, because this just happens right after the first chapter. This is just a back-story in Ron's POV. This is written for the "Pick a List" Challenge and the "Favorite Era" Challenge. The first prompt from the Favorite Era Challenge is warmth. This is the first time I have written in Ron's POV, so I hope it is ok! **

* * *

Ron Weasley Apparated back to Harry's flat after he left Hermione Granger's flat. It was still raining out and he was soaking wet. He could barely feel it though. He was sure that his friendship with Hermione was over. He needed to talk to somebody. He couldn't go home, he did not want to explain anything to his family members if they asked him what was wrong.

Ron stood at Harry's footstep and started pounding on the door. He didn't care that it was close to midnight. Harry opened the door moments later, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed. "What's going on?" Harry asked curiously. Ron walked in quietly and welcomed the warmth. It was cold out because of the rain. He started heading toward the couch. He was so angry, and so hurt. He needed to calm down. He sat down on Harry's couch and put his head in his hands, telling himself not to cry. Crying made him feel weak. He hated crying.

A few seconds later, Harry had joined him on the couch. "Ron?" he asked him softly, clearly sounding worried. "I proposed to Hermione," Ron muttered. He knew his voice probably sounded muffled through his hands, but he did not dare move them away from his face.

"What? That is great news Ron!" Ron immediately began shaking his head stubbornly several times. He finally moved his hands away from his face and looked at his best friend. Harry looked stricken at the expression he wore. "Or not," Harry muttered softly. "What happened?" Ron took a deep breath and told him about how Hermione turned him down.

Ron had just finished telling Harry what happened. "What if I can't make things right between us, Harry? What if I have lost her for good this time?" He looked over at his best friend to see him staring intently at the coffee table. Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I don't know. It sounds like you and Hermione will both need space for a while. I would give her time to be angry with you, and to cool off a bit. You two have had serious fights before, but you always bounce right back to being best friends again."

Ron sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "Yeah, but that was before things started becoming weird between us. I had never proposed to her before in those other fights. They say relationships can ruin friendships," he argued.

Harry remained skeptical though. He looked like he wanted to think positive about both of his friends. "Yeah, but none of those had Hermione Granger as a best friend. Just give it time, mate. She won't stop being friends with you." Ron eyed Harry. He wasn't feeling completely convinced about this, but he hoped Harry was right. He couldn't imagine losing one of his best friends for good. He definitely needed to let go of his feelings for her first before they could ever be best friends again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

**A/N: This is for the Pick A Pair Challenge, the Ultimate Shipping Extravangza Challenge, and the Favorite Era Boot camp. The boot camp prompt #2 is shadows. Harry is the second character here. The pairing is Harry and Ginny.**

* * *

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley started dating again during the summer after the war ended. He knew almost immediately that he wanted to marry her. They had been through a lot more than most couples had for a lifetime. He couldn't imagine being with somebody else. One day when she was away at school, he went to her house and asked Mr. Weasley for permission to marry her. At first Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought it was too soon, but he told them the war taught him not to waste chances with loved ones. That caused them to give him permission.

Harry had planned on surprising Ginny with a visit to Hogwarts during the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. He couldn't wait until that day though, so he arrived the night before and received permission from Professor McGonagall to visit the school. Professor McGonagall agreed to bring Ginny to him, though she didn't know he was there.

The long distance relationship was rough, especially since Harry was in his Auror training. They didn't have very much time to spend with each other. The last time they had seen each other had been the summer, though they wrote letters almost every day. He sat in Professor McGonagall's office while he waited for Ginny. The door suddenly opened, and he turned around to see Ginny standing at the door. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Harry.

"Harry!" She rushed forward and threw herself into his arms. "Wait, why are you here? Is everybody all right?" A worried expression fell on her face. Everybody wore it when they thought something had happened.

He shook his head and placed a kiss on her lips. "No, everything is fine!" He quickly reassured her. "I just wanted to surprise you," he admitted finally, trying not to reveal too much. Ginny pulled back to stare at him for a few moments, but then a bright smile appeared on her face and she threw her arms around him once again.

"Well, I'm definitely surprised!" She said, laughing softly as she kissed him again. Harry grinned and took her hand in his. He thanked Professor McGonagall before leaving. "She knew about this then?" Ginny asked, wearing an amused smile. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to give away too much yet, though he didn't know how much longer he could keep the ring from her. The war taught him that he shouldn't wait for the exact perfect moment. It might never come if he waited for it. He decided to change plans a bit when he thought about that.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, leading them towards the Great Hall. Ginny gave him a strange look but followed him. They reached outside and he pulled her close to him. It was getting darker out, and shadows were starting to appear in the outside grounds. Harry led her toward a tree they spent so much time at when they first started dating and sat down beneath it.

Ginny leaned her back against him and he bent his head down to kiss her lightly. They kissed for several moments, and Harry used that as a distraction to pull the box out of his pocket. Her eyes widened as he cleared his throat. He could feel himself blushing, but he pulled away to stand in front of on one knee. "Ginny," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "Will you-"

"Yes, Harry. Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Ginny said breathlessly and kissed him deeply. Harry pulled away quickly in surprise. "You didn't even let me finish," he said, laughing softly.

"I don't care," she told him stubbornly. "I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Harry Potter." Harry smiled as he opened the box to reveal a simple, small diamond ring. "I love you too, Ginny Weasley," he answered softly, kissing her softly again. He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her shoulders as they watched the stars above them. Everything was perfect between them now.

* * *

** A/N: I haven't written any Hinny stories before. I hope it turned out ok! I think it is a little cheesy, but I am leaving it like this. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
